1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas masks and more particularly pertains to an oxygen mask apparatus for providing a supply of oxygen to an occupant of a structure during a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas masks is known in the prior art. More specifically, gas masks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supplying oxygen to a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a disposable cooled oxygen mask is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,437 which is formed of a dual-walled thermoplastic material shaped to be sealed around the nose and mouth of a wearer and includes an interior pocket operable to receive a coolant medium such as alcohol while the region between the interior mask panel and the wearer's mouth and nose receives an oxygen supply.
An oxygen mask is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,205 for being secured over the nose and mouth of a user or patient and includes an improved means for securing the mask comprising a non-elastic flexible tubing adapted to be extended over both ears of the user.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,168 which discloses an oxygen mask apparatus comprising a quickly installable, head-worn breathing apparatus having a tiltable, essentially rigid, elliptical ring at the rear of the apparatus frame for engaging the back of the crown of the wearer's head, making the apparatus universally adapted for heads of different sizes. Springs in the side members of the frame maintain the face mask in a pressurized relationship with the wearer's nose and mouth and a quick release mechanism is provided for coupling the face mask with a valve body.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an oxygen mask for providing a supply of oxygen to an occupant of a structure during a fire which includes a pressurized gas cylinder coupled to face mask that can be operated by a removal of a safety pin and a subsequent actuation of a button which allows oxygen to flow into the face mask. Furthermore, the prior art makes no mention of a charge gauge for indicating a charge status of the gas cylinder, an eye cover assembly for protecting a user's eyes, and a light assembly for illuminating an area in front of a user.
In these respects, the oxygen mask apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a supply of oxygen to an occupant of a structure during a fire.